


After Practice

by Bolontiku



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Hockey AU, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, figure skating AU, idk what i am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Captain Steve Rogers has to deal with the figure skater that tends to rile up his team and it all comes to a head.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	After Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magellan88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/gifts).



> inspired by a gif set on tumblr  
> Link: https://bolontiku.tumblr.com/post/630051279685779456/omfg-this-was-not-supposed-to-take-so-long-i-know#

He was frustrating and annoying and Steve felt as if everytime he turned around that guy was right there. 

Which seeing as they shared the same ice it was more than likely that they would butt heads over who had the slot of time and they would get into it- several times now.

Practice was over and he was headed back when the door to the locker rooms opened and the object of his irritation stepped out. He just wanted to get going and opted to not say anything, that is till he heard the scoff.

Steve turned, half in the doorway, "alright, lets have it."

The brunette turned, eyebrow raised, "excuse me?"

Steve rolled his eyes dropping his equipment beside the door. "All week you and your coach and friend been on the ice thirty minutes after your scheduled time-"

"We need the practice!"

"So does my team!" Steve yelled back.

"I bet ya do!"

Steve looked away, he needed to stay cool, he couldn't let this guy get him hot and bothered. He took a breath, jaw clenching as he attempted to keep his cool.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Bucky anickered turning away, of course he knew what he was doing, knew the guy watched him, he could feel those baby blues following him around the ice every day. But this? Nah, it was nothi- his train of thought was cut short as a hand wrapped around his upper arm and he was shoved abruptly against the wall. "Whatcha think you doing?!" He growled, hands immediately going to those broad shoulders as he shoved a knee up to keep him off. 

Steve shoved forwards, crashing his lips over that idiots, God he just wouldn't stop strutting around like he owned the place! So smug- the brunette struggled for a moment, then a soft noise made its way up his throat and god Steve needed more of that. 

Finally, he'd found a way to shut the guy up.


End file.
